A Party To Die For
by Caz251
Summary: Summary: The Addams' want to meet the 'friend' of Micah's that had given her a mobile, so they invite him to a barbeque. Characters/Pairing: Owen Harper/Wednesday Addams, Jack/Ianto, Micah, Death, Uncle Fester, mentions of other Addams' and the team.
1. Prologue

**Title:** A Party To Die For  
**Author: **Caz251  
**Fandom: **Addams Family/Torchwood  
**Characters/Pairing:** Owen Harper/Wednesday Addams, Jack/Ianto, Micah, Death, Uncle Fester, mentions of other Addams' and the team.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary: **The Addams' want to meet the 'friend' of Micah's that had given her a mobile, so they invite him to a barbeque.  
**Spoilers:** General spoilers for Torchwood, and The Addams Family.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Addams Family or Torchwood, or anything associated with them.

Prologue

It Was A Perfectly Dreary Day

With Clouds Of A Spectacular Grey

A Party In Full Swing

Perfect For A Meeting

A Meeting With Death

Makes One Hold Their Breath

Why Is He There

And Not In His Lair

But For One Little Child

One Completely Wild

Did Invite Him For Tea

So That Her Family Could See

That Her Friend Meant Her No Harm

There Was No Cause For Alarm

Death Was Her Friend

And Friend He Would Be Till The End


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Micah was annoyed, her family just wouldn't allow her to keep her new friend a secret any longer, they'd even brought Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack in to help strengthen their case. Someone who gave a child a mobile phone but wouldn't appear to their family shouldn't be trusted. She eventually got them to stop worrying if she would bring her friend to meet them, they had agreed on a date after checking the weather and plans for a barbeque had been set up. But she had convinced her parents that there were three people she had to take to meet her friend first, they agreed as long as they were allowed to meet this friend as well.

Whilst the others were preparing for the barbeque Micah was sneaking about to make sure everything was going to plan. She had gone as soon as she had confirmed with Death that he would attend to speak with Grandmamma, asking her to make a large amount of cookies for her. Grandmamma had asked questions but finally consented when Micah had told her that they were for her and Lucretia's friend. Grandmamma had given her a toothy smile telling her that she knew who the friend was, how she knew Micah had no idea, but she knew Grandmamma would keep quiet so she could see the others reactions.

The day of the barbeque finally arrived and it was perfect, the weather forecast had been right, it was a lovely dreary day with tonnes of rain, just the weather for an Addams barbeque. Micah could be seen dragging a medium sized trunk, almost the same size as her, out of the house, Grandmamma watching her, and over to Wednesday. She stopped in front of her cousin before asking Wednesday to follow her and to carry the box, wondering what she was up to Wednesday agreed. Picking up the trunk Wednesday caught the scent of something delicious, she sniffed the box before turning to look at Micah, "Where are we going with Grandmamma's cookies?"

Micah just smiled, telling her that Grandmamma knew and that she would find out when they got there, before making her way around the members of the family so as not to look suspicious. It didn't really work, Jack had caught sight of her as soon as she had left the house and had pointed her out to Ianto telling him that the Princess was up to something. When Ianto had shown disbelief Jack had told him that a conman always recognises a fellow conman, something that Ianto vehemently denied, his niece was not a con merchant. When Jack reminded him of the fifty pounds she had somehow won from him the previous week during a game of backgammon he found that he had to agree.

Micah, with Wednesday following, had cornered Owen and Uncle Fester telling them she had someone she wanted them to meet, grabbing one of their hands each and dragging them along. Wednesday was following behind them carrying the trunk, none of them noticed Jack or Ianto following them. They entered the empty conservatory and Micah directed Wednesday to put the box on the table, but she did not release the hold she had on Owen or Uncle Fester.

Fester began to whimper and asked for his hand back as she was hurting him, only to be told that she had to hold onto him, he then looked at Owen who did not seem to be able to feel the pain and sighed. "There are times I wish I were dead too, life wouldn't be as painful then." He spoke, only to let out a sharp cry of pain when Micah dug her nails into his hand.

A second later a man appeared in front of them, Owen recognised the figure and immediately put himself in front of Micah to protect her, Jack and Ianto bursting into the conservatory at the same time. Wednesday was just staring in shock and Uncle Fester was bouncing up and down. Micah pushed her way past Owen to stand in front of Death, "Stop it, be nice. He's my friend. Death, this is Uncle Fester, Uncle Ianto and Uncle Jack, Cousin Wednesday and prospective Cousin Owen."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Owen couldn't believe it, Micah was actually calling Death her friend, it wasn't right. He had seen the atrocities that Death had caused when he had been on the mortal plane after Jack had brought him back, the idea that Death was friends with a child, even one as special as Micah, just seemed insane. He looked at the others, seeing his own thoughts reflected in the eyes of both Jack and Ianto although Ianto looked a bit more believing than the others. Wednesday was still slack-jawed with shock, not an attractive look on her, and Fester was babbling excitedly away to Death who nodded along.

It all seemed so surreal, maybe he was sick and this was just a fever dream he thought, before realising that as he was already dead, getting sick wasn't something that was going to happen to him. Owen sat down in one of the chairs in the conservatory before he fell down, this couldn't be happening, Death couldn't just suddenly appear to six year old little girls wanting to be their friends.

"Explain." He heard Ianto command of his niece. She then rambled on about the dark side of the rainbow, Lucretia's friend, something about grandmamma's cookies and a mobile phone.

Owen didn't understand the majority of her explanation, but Ianto, Wednesday and Fester all seemed to as they began to nod, and some of the tension started to slip out of Ianto's shoulders. Fester it appeared had stopped babbling on, and Death was taking the time to talk to him, Owen couldn't hear all the words but there was something about getting over obsession and how they had now met. He looked up a moment later as a weight dropped into his lap and Wednesday leant towards his ear.

"Uncle Fester has always been a bit obsessed with Death, while I have a healthy interest Uncle Fester was fixated. He used to try and kill himself to try and meet Death, but he never quite managed it, it was never his time." She explained to him in a hushed tone.

She then removed herself from his lap rather hurriedly as Death called out, "My Acolyte." A second later she was in front of him, dropping into a full curtsey as she intoned, "My Lord".

Death then crouched down to her height, taking hold of her hands he pulled her up and towards him, prompted Owen to rise from his chair and start towards them intent on protecting her. Death must have said something to her as she let out a giggle and a smile, he had no idea what though, all he knew was that Wednesday Addams never giggled, and very rarely smiled a true smile.

"He will serve you well." Death intoned. "You will be ready to take your place at my side, My Acolyte?"

"Of course I will, My Lord."Wednesday stated, almost offended that he would have thought otherwise. "I will be ready when you come to collect me, and I will take my place."

Owen didn't know exactly what was happening but there was no way that he would let Death take Wednesday like he had those others the last time he had seen him roaming the Earth. He stepped forward once more intent on telling him were to go when Death spoke to him.

"Owen Harper, My Servant." Death spoke, "I have missed you, my creatura."

Owen froze, he had no response to that, it hadn't been what he had been expecting, not that he had really expected to speak to and meet Death at a barbeque. He balked at the thought of this thing calling him his servant, especially after witnessing the atrocities he had committed. He cast his mind back to his days at medical school, searching for his knowledge of latin, realising that creatura was another word for servant. He growled and spat out at the man that he was no-one's servant only to be met by very disturbing chuckles.

"In life you were free, but your death belongs to me my servant. Even as the walking dead you are in a state of death. You are mine, Owen Harper." Death spoke, his voice chilling Owen to the bone.

Owen himself considered himself as Dead, but he couldn't admit that to Death, to do that would be to give up his own freedom, he knew he couldn't do that. "That's where you are wrong." He spoke up, hoping that he had enough balls to go through with this. "I have a life, I'm not dead yet. So I can't drink, eat, sleep or shag, so what. Medically speaking that can be a good thing. Alcohol destroys organs, eating can make you obese, sleeping too much or oddly can muck up your body clock and sex, well it can cause a tonne of medical problems. Everything that I have given up as such will prolong my life. I do have a life, I have my work, I have my friends, the same as before, now though I have a healthier lifestyle."

Death let loose a guffaw at that, "You are funny my creatura, but what you have is not a life, it is a cursed existence. A cursed existence that is all you will have now. Never living, never dying. You are just beyond my reach, but still within my grasp."

Owen just scowled at him, knowing that he was right and that there was nothing that he could do about it. He just wished that there was an end of sorts to the 'life' he now had, or rather didn't have. It was then that Death spoke up again, "There is a way to break the curse."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Morticia Addams looked around the grounds of the manor looking at the various members of the family that had gathered to ensure Micah's safety. She smiled at the thought of the family coming together to protect its young, just like a pack should. Fondly she stroked the words on the wall behind her 'Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc', they hand been carved into the wall with a steady hand. She knew that it had been Tharmus that had carved them when he had been younger, it had been his favourite part of the Addams' history that he had been told. The Addams Family motto was carved into his heart deeply, just as he had carved it into the wall of the manor.

She thought about the Addams' children, Micah, David, Pubert, What, even Wednesday, they were all still children. There were times when she even considered Pugsley and those of the older generations like Tharmus, Aluka, Andronenkos and Rhiannon Acantha as children, but she knew that she had to allow them to grow up at some point. And they all had for the most part, she could feel a little better about allowing Aluka loose if he had chosen a better spouse, but that would be corrected soon enough.

The Addam's child she was worried most about was not as many would expect Micah, she knew that the little girl could take care of herself, and the fact that Grandmamma appeared to know who it was that she was friends with and didn't seem worried. No it was Wednesday that she was worried about, her little girl was upset about the whole situation with the corpse, not that she'd said anything to anyone. Morticia knew though, not just because she could read her daughter, but she had had a phone call earlier that day that had clued her in completely.

The call had been from the kitty hotel where they had left the family pet, or rather Wednesday's pet, Kitty Cat. Wednesday and Kitty Cat had grown up together and where pretty much in tune with each other's moods and Kitty Cat was pining, she wasn't eating and wouldn't stop yowling. The staff at the kitty hotel had called to make sure that Wednesday was alright due to the cats' behaviour and they had decided that Kitty Cat should be sent to them. They weren't travelling all over anymore, the family knew that they were going to be based out of Cardiff for the foreseeable future, so it made sense for Kitty Cat to come to them. She had already spoken to Tharmus and he had promised to take care of the details.

She looked around, taking note of all the various family members scattered around the manor grounds, working out who was missing, and trying to figure out where they where. Aluka had been unable to come, the harridan that was his wife had not allowed him to visit without her, something that she thought was rather brave of her, especially as the woman seemed slightly terrified by the family as a whole. Jack, Ianto, Fester and Micah seemed to have vanished from the main area that the barbeque was set up in, she wondered if maybe they were the three that had to meet her friend first before she could introduce him to the others. Looking around once more she noticed that Wednesday and Owen were also missing, she hoped that Wednesday had managed to talk the corpse into spending some time with her, and could convince him to give them a chance.

She knew that they would be perfect together, the darkness within the corpse called to Wednesday, just like her own darkness called to the corpse. It was an almost magnetic attraction, one that would dim any room to the perfect light. She knew though that Owen was a bit more hesitant than Wednesday at pursuing that attraction, for what reasons she wasn't sure, it wasn't as if there was anything wrong with him after all. Then again he probably saw his own death as a flaw, a weakness, something that would hinder him in life, something that was absolute nonsense. His death would only hinder his life if he allowed it.

She came out of her thoughts as she noticed the five missing members of the family, because Owen and Jack would be family, appear led by the sixth and someone she would recognise anywhere. Little Micah was walking ahead of the rest of her family, arm in arm with Death who was crouched a bit to make it easier for her. She had never met Death before, but she had felt his lingering aura after one had passed from the world and every time that they contacted someone from the other side. That aura was unmistakable and it told her exactly who the man at her nieces' side was. She knew that she wasn't the only one to notice it either as she caught other members of the family straightening their shoulders a bit as they too caught the aura of Death. As one the members of the Addams family that had been left to wait on Micah's guest dropped into bows and curtseys, paying respect to one person that they all revered.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Death wandered the grounds of the Addams Estate, talking to various members of one of his favourite families. The Addams family had always been one of his favourites in both life and death, after all their unique views on the world were so interesting, and being around them always led to an exciting time. There wasn't much for the dead to do but to watch the living, and Death always tried to make time in his busy schedule to watch the people alive on Earth. He didn't get the chance often, he didn't exactly have a lot of free time, after all death waits for no man, the men don't wait for death either. His existence is one of constant work, something that can get rather trying after a few centuries. The Addams' though, watching them was like a reprieve, they were a lot like him in a way, many of them had similar sense of humour as he did, and each new Addams was a mystery to unravel. He hadn't met many of the Addams family personally in life, in death sure, he'd met tonnes of them, but in life he had only met three before today. Lucretia of course, then Ianto Tharmus Addams Jones during the whole debacle with that cursed glove, and finally little Micah Lucretia.

Today though he got to meet more of the family that he had watched for centuries while they were alive, it would be different for sure, he only ever really got to meet them when they were dead. He walked around the manor grounds, stopping to speak to everyone at least once, sometimes giving them messages that he'd been asked to pass on by a deceased relative, or just asking questions about their life. It was an eye opening experience, he only normally heard of the world and peoples thoughts of it in a wistful way, the longing to return to it from those long left the mortal coil, but now he got to speak to those who lived on it presently.

He thoroughly enjoyed himself at the barbeque especially as he was treated normally there. After they had showed him respect when they first met him, the family carried on as normal, as if he was just an ordinary guest that a member of the family had brought to meet them, and not Death. It was refreshing, and made him feel like he fitted in, it was surreal in a way, he'd never felt like he fitted in around mortals, but then again it wasn't as if he could call the Addams family mere mortals.

He spent quite a bit of time with Micah, he couldn't believe that one so young had traversed the dark side of the rainbow; Lucretia had been much older when she had accomplished it, but he was grateful. She was a precious child, a child of her families' blood and their making, a perfect Addams at the age of six. He followed her about for a bit, listening as she told him stories of her life and of the plans she had for herself in the future. He didn't disbelieve for a moment that she would achieve her dreams, she was persistent, stubborn, ambitious, and very dark. If she wished it she could probably bring the world to her feet in due course.

Throughout the day he spoke with each family member, but tried to avoid Ianto or Tharmus and Jack as much as possible. It wasn't that he disliked them, but rather that he couldn't spend too much time with them in case he let something slip that he shouldn't, especially as his Paladin was asking of him a large amount of questions about his situation as a fixed point. His Paladin's Consort, his Scribe, was asking just as many questions of him, mainly for information that he could add to the Torchwood archives, as well as a small hint of curiosity. He had to be careful though, now was not the time, the Paladin and the Scribe wouldn't find out about their station in Death until the time was right, and he wasn't going to allow them to con it out of him, so instead he tried to avoid them as best as possible.

His thoughts throughout the day kept drifting though, back to his acolyte and his servant. He knew that his servant would be a good match for his acolyte, he had already shown his willingness to protect her, even from her Lord. He was positive however that his servant was not going to attempt a relationship because of his curse, even though his acolyte was part of the cure. His acolyte on the other hand was an Addams, a true Addams, and a bit of a sadist to boot, she would make sure she gained what she wanted in life, and she wanted Owen Harper.

It would be fun to observe, the doctor was as stubborn as a mule, but he had never come up against the full might of an Addams. Wednesday would do everything in her power to make him submit to her desires, especially now that she knew that there was a chance for Owen to be as he once was, and that she was that chance. It may seem out of character or selfless for her to wish for Owen to be restored to his previous state, but it wasn't just for his own benefit. Death knew that she wanted that as much for herself as she did for him, after all pain and suffering is something that show on the body, and blood should be able to flow freely from the body.

He had no doubt that she would succeed, and he would be ready when his acolyte prevailed and his servant admitted defeat. When they were ready to be joined he would join them, bind them to each other in ways long forgotten. The curse of the glove had corrupted Owen's death, therefore only Death could free him from the curse, and only by binding him to life, something that required very specific conditions to be met before it could happen.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Party Was Over

A guest Leaves Graver

The News He Received

Can Be Perceived

As A Binding Of Souls

One Without Loopholes

Eternally Bound

He Would Be Found

The Binding Would Seal

As He Came To Feel

If He Were To Immerse

It Would Break The Curse

Sinking Into Feeling

Would Start The Healing

As He Joined With Wednesday

On Their Wedding Day


End file.
